Arranged Marriage To A Jerk
by twilightgleek97
Summary: Gabriella hates Troy and he hates her but also loves her. So what happens when they have an arranged marriage
1. Break Up

Troy Bolton was a popular guy and freshman at East High. He was on the basketball team had friends and even a girlfriend Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez has changed a lot since she started dating Troy in 8th grade on top of Academic teams she also is on the cheerleading team. They had just won the game and were at a party.

"Troy." Gabriella said looking through the crowd of kids for her boyfriend. Then she found him.

"Hey Brie." He said and kissed her.

"Hey Wildcat." She replied.

"So are you having fun?" he asked

"Yep." She smiled at her boyfriend and sat down while he handed her a drink. The next few days were kind of awkward for Gabriella it seemed as if Troy was avoiding her. So Friday she decided to confront him. "Troy." She said

"Hey." He said

"You've been avoiding me. Why?"

"Maybe we should talk about that." She nodded and they sat down in the lunchroom no one else was there they were the first ones there for lunch. "What's going on Troy?" she looked was staring at him confused.

"We need to break up. I don't love you anymore."

"Wha-what?" she had tears in her eyes and she took of the necklace that had a T on it and threw it at him. Then she walked away crying. She cried in the bathroom holding her knees up to her chest and Taylor came in and saw the girl crying. "Gabi are you okay?" Taylor hugged her friend

"Tr-Tro-Troy broke up with me."

"Really." She nodded her head and Taylor hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>With Troy<strong>

As the school year ended and another one started Gabriella felt like Troy was acient history but Troy missed Gabriella. "Man dude it was a mistake to break up with her." Troy said to his best friend Chad.

"She seems happy." Chad shrugged as they watched Gabriella.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gabriella<strong>

"Taylor is he still staring at me?" Gabriella asked looking down avoiding Troy's stares.

"Yes. It's been a year talk to him." Taylor said.

"No he is a jerk." She shook her head and frowned thinking about how she and Troy ended things.

"Gabriella you need too." Taylor looked at her best friend.

"Fine but if I look nervous back me up." Gabriella walked towards Troy amd felt her heart beat. Hopefully Taylor and Chad would help her or at least not leave her alone with Troy. She hated her life and all of it's drama

* * *

><p><strong>With Troy<strong>

"Hey Troy can we talk?" Gabriella asked biting her lip.

"Sure." he said and she sat down and Chad left.

"What do you want Montez?" He was acting like a jerk.

"We need to talk about how we left things last year." She looked at him and he smirked.

"There's nothing to talk about I broke up with you." He shrugged smiling

"What ever Troy." she walked back towards Taylor and sat down. She couldn't believe him he wasn't the same Troy from middle school or the one she dated. He was more like a jerky Troy...


	2. Just a Jerk

The next day Troy came up to her locker. "Montez." He said smirking.

"What do you want Bolton?" She was annoyed and was about to walk away.

"Gabi." He said and grabbed her hand

"Don't call me that you lost that right when we broke up." She got her hand out of his grip and walked off.

"DAMN IT." He punched the locker and walked off. They walked into class and ended up in seats next to each other.

"Can't we at least talk Gabs?" He whispered.

"Leave me alone please." She looked foward and he sighed. She had tears in her eyes and paid attention to the teacher and ignored Troy. Soon the bell rang and she walked out.

"Gabs, are you going to talk to me?" Troy asked and she turned around.

"There is nothing to talk about Troy you're just a jerk." She cried and ran off to her car she really needed to get home. Then she fell on her bed and fell asleep


	3. Marrying the Jerk

Gabriella Montez walked in East High and walked to her locker. Then someone slammed it closed and she saw the school's biggest jerk Troy Bolton smirking at her. "Go away Troy." She said and opened her locker and got her math book.

"Aww not happy to see me Montez?" he said and closed her locker.

"No so why don't you go do a cheerleader and leave me alone." She sighed and fixed her make up.

"Well I've done all of them except you." he smirked she joined cheerleading when they were dating and after they broke up Troy was always a jerk.

Then walked away and saw her best friend Sharpay Evans.

"Hey." She said and smiled at the blonde.

"Ohmigosh you are so lucky Troy is after you." Sharpay squealed

"I have to go to class." she said and went through her day then went home.

* * *

><p>"Gabi, get ready we have a dinner reservation with family friends." her mom said and Gabriella walked into her closet and put on a black skirt with white blouse and heels then walked down stairs.<p>

"I'm ready." she said and soon they were at the restaurant.

"Maria over here." Gabriella saw Troy's mom so they walked over and sat down.

"Maybe we should tell them." said

"Tell us what?" Troy asked looking confused

"Troy we want you to clean up your act." started

"As well as you Gabriella." Mrs. Montez said

"So we decided the best way to do that is if you two get married." said

"No way." he said.

"I'm not marrying him. Mom I'll do what ever just don't make me do this." Gabriella had pleading eyes and her mom shook her head.

"Gabi it's for the best." She sighed and looked down.

"Great now I'm stuck with you." Troy said

"Troy Alexander Bolton." Mrs. Bolton said

"Sorry." he mumbled

"After this we want to show you two the house we bought you." They both looked at eachother and Gabriella's stomach turned one thing she did not want to do was live with him.

* * *

><p>Then they went to the house and there was furniture and all of their stuff in there."All of my stuff Mom." Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. "Guys it's a good way to start your close relationship." Mrs. Bolton said and the parents left. So Gabriella grabbed a pillow.<p>

"What are you doing?" Troy asked

"If I'm dead then I won't have to marry you." she said but he grabbed it.

"Yea and I'll be miserable." he smirked at her.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Cry Baby."

"Pig."

"Stop acting like you're two Gabriella."

"Ugh you're so infuriating." she yelled and fell on the bed. That was it she was marrying the jerk for good they would be married.


	4. My Fiance

The next morning she was able to shower and have on her outfit for school by the time Troy woke up. Then she was making breakfast and he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Let go or lose an arm." She said and he let go.

"Ugh I can't believe my mom is making do this." She said and handed him a plate.

"Thanks." He said and smiled

"No prob I had the extra time since school is over." She shrugged and sat down. Then went in the living room and she was looking for the remote control but Troy grabbed it and she tried grab it but he stood up and held out of her reach.

"Jerk." She pouted so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Troy." she squealed hitting his back and he dropped her on the bed and started tickiling her and she was laughing.

"Stop... Troy." she squealed then he stopped.

"Well?" He said and held out his hand

"What?" she was confused then he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They were a couple of inches away and he kissed her but she pulled back.

"What are you doing?" she was kind of shocked

"Kissing my fiance." He kissed her under her ear her weak spot.

"Stop." she tried to push him


End file.
